Herbert P. Bear
Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire is a villain that wants to destroy the PSA after he discovered that the top EPF agents were working for it. He especially wants to rid the island of Pixie and Gary, them being the ones who are always foiling his plans. He is currently working with Tusk and other RPF members. Personality Herbert will do anything for warmth, and quiet. In order to keep the PSA away, he has made plenty of allies that are also enemies with the PSA. Because he is one of the PSA's greatest enemies, he is often subject to torment from them, such as constant imprisonment, and even being used as a boxing dummy by Brohoof. Herbert finds his twin sister, Herberta G. Bear, very annoying. He especially hates it when someone calls him "Herbie Werbie," a nickname his sister came up with. He has tried to get back at her by calling her "Ta-Ta," with no success. He also has a terrible fashion sense, as shown when he bought his sister a tiara, and a patchy dress. Herbert is considered a "Yandere", which means a person who is obsessed with someone, and will kill anyone close to that person just to get their crush's attention. He has a crush on Hailey, but she doesn't have feelings for him in return. This often leads to him attempting to serenade her, which only leads to him getting hit with a baseball bat. He never takes Hailey's threats seriously, and dies often in the series. Herbert's schemes oftentimes are somewhat pitiful. One time, he pretended to befriend Popcorn Guy just so he trick him into doing his dirty work. Another time, he tried kidnapping all the pookies on the island, only to be stopped by Eagles, who he now holds a special hatred for in his heart. History Herbert came to Club Penguin while travelling on an iceberg to get away from the cold, artic. His travels were long, and hard, with him only surviving on seaweed and melted ice from the iceberg. On this journey, he kept himself company by playing solitaire. Herbert was surprised when he arrived in Club Penguin, as he was expecting to arrive in a tropical paradise. He tried to turn his iceberg around, but he tipped it. He then tried to swim away, but he didn't know how to swim. After nearly drowning, Klutzy brought Herbert to shore. After many years of trying to stay warm, and dominate over the penguin race, Herbert had found that his greatest enemy was the PSA, as they, and a couple other insignificant agencies, had continuously foiled his plans. In February 2016, he used the power of the UFO to decolorize the island, and shrink PSA agents, leading to Operation:Doom. Trivia *Herbert tried to ruin Helmet and Paige's wedding *Herbert was cast as Freddy Fazbear in the Five Nights at Freddy's spoof Five Nights at Herbert's. **He was also cast as Lord Herbetine in Penguin Wars. Quotes *"Stop calling me, "Herbie, Ta-Ta!" *"Penguins..the thought of them sends a chill down my spine.." *"Ahh get those hideous lumps of fur (puffles) away from me!" *"I will get my revenge on you, PSA..." *"Curse you agent!" *"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" *"You obnoxious purple fur lump! (Pluffy) Your owner's invention ruined my plan!" *"Just you wait, Hailey. You WILL marry me soon, I promise!!" *"One day, Club Penguin will be mine!" *"NOTICE ME, SENPAI~" -When he's trying to get Hailey's attention (And failing) Gallery Herbert_closing_ears.png|Herbert showing his opinion of penguins. Category:Bad Guys Category:Polar Bears Category:RPF Members Category:Foreigners Category:Meetable Characters Category:Bad Swimmers Category:Males Category:Bears